Both manufacturers and retailers label their products with labels that include logos, brand names, sizes, colors, pricing, promotions, sweepstakes, and bar codes for scanning product at time of sale. Moreover, they need to provide detailed product information such as material composition to customers (this is often mandated by law, depending on the product).
Current printed labels contain static information versus an interactive brand experience, limited to promotion of company brand, communicating essential information to customers such as product collection name, color style, size, and a bar code with limited information that is primarily scanned by cashiers.
Current printed labels and packaging are viewed as a brand billboard that catches the eye of consumers at point-of-sale, but is often discarded by the consumer when the product is brought home. Therefore, most labels and packaging are designed for the sole purpose of communicating information to a potential customer solely at-time-of purchase.
Any enhancement or supplement to a manufacturer's printed labels or packaging must demonstrate additional sales promotion value to warrant minimal increased unit cost.